The Life of Minerva McGonagall
by beargirl1393
Summary: Did you ever wonder what made Professor McGonagall who she is? The stern Head of Gryffindor house, Dumbledore's most trusted advisor. What was her relationship with Dumbledore anyway? Were they friends, or something more? Follow Minerva McGonagall's life, from her youth to the present, and see the forces that shaped Minerva McGonagall into the witch she is today.
1. Intro

Professor McGonagall looked out her window in the Headmaster's, or in this case the Headmistress's, office. "Everything is peaceful now Aria," she sighed. "If only you were here to see it." Memories came, unbidden, to the front of her mind, all clamoring to be acknowledged. Her has a young witch, her first day at Hogwarts, her true love, and the worst day of her life. As she fell asleep that night, one memory in particular haunted her. A young witch sat on the beach, watching a young child play in the sand. "Play wif me Mama," the girl pleaded. "You should Minerva," said the young man beside her. She laughed happily. "You should too Albus, or are you afraid of getting sand in your beard?" The memory faded as the man and woman, Albus and Minerva, went to join the child, still laughing and joking.

Did you ever wonder what made Professor McGonagall who she is? The stern Head of Gryffindor house, Dumbledore's most trusted advisor. What was her relationship with Dumbledore anyway? Were they friends, or something more? Follow Minerva McGonagall's life, from her youth to the present, and see the forces that shaped Minerva McGonagall into the witch she is today.

_**A/N I own none of the characters, except the ones I make up. If you have an idea for a character, comment or send me a description, name, and House of choice. Also if you have a plot idea, comment. If I use what you send, whether a character or a plot twist, I'll dedicate the chapter to you**_.


	2. Diagon Alley

"Hurry up Minerva. We have many more school supplies to pick up for you. Pick your owl so we can go get your robes and wand." Minerva heard her mother's voice as she looked at the owls. All were shuffling in their cages, some hooting nervously, some sleeping with their heads under their wings. She stopped in front of an owl with feathers as black as her hair. It was watching her curiously as she moved through the shop. She opened the cage, letting the owl perch on her hand. After stroking the owl's head contemplatively for a minute, she turned to her mother. "I want this owl. I'll call her Raven." Her mother laughed as she took the owl's cage up to the counter while Minerva and Raven went outside.

They sat on a bench outside the store, Minerva stroking her new pet and telling her all of her worries. "What if I'm put in Slytherin?" she asked, her light Scottish brogue adding a lilting rhythm to her words. "Mother would die of shame and Father would disown me." Raven hooted, nipping Minerva's finger. It seemed like she was saying, _don't worry, everything will be fine._ When her mother emerged from the store, she had to put Raven in her cage so they could go in the next shop. Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She waited impatiently as she was fitted for her school robes, only concerned with getting her wand.

She practically ran out of the store, leaving her mother to grab the bags. "That girl," her mother sighed, "Needs to learn discipline." Years later she would shake her head at her serious daughter, wishing for the carefree little girl she used to know.

Minerva was waiting impatiently by Olivander's, wanting to enter, but knowing her mother wanted her to wait. They entered together, a little bell above the door ringing to let Olivander know that he had customers. "Ah," said a voice from the back of the shop. "I knew I'd see you here one day young Minerva McGonagall." Minerva smiled at Mr. Olivander as he came to the front of the shop.

He began to measure her, trying to get an idea where to start. He went through the shelves, picking up a few boxes that he felt would be suitable for the young witch. He handed her the first wand, but nothing happened. The second caused her to topple one of the shelves of wands over. The third and fourth caused her to break the shop windows. Minerva was getting frustrated now. With the fifth wand, she broke the chair that the tried wands were sitting on. About to give up, she picked up the sixth wand to try. Warmth spread through her body, and she waved the wand, righting the toppled shelf, and repairing the windows and the chair. "That's your wand, my dear," said Mr. Olivander as Minerva gazed at her wand. Her mother paid and they left, Apperating back to their home in Scotland.


	3. The Train Ride & the Sorting

Minerva & her mother landed in their living room. Her mother quickly went to go put her wand away and take care of Malcolm and young Robert. Minerva headed up to her room, dragging her school supplies & owl with her. Sitting on her bed, she released Raven from her cage. The black owl flew once around the room to stretch her wings, then perched on the post at the end of the bed, beside Minerva. The girl reached up and absently stroked the owl's feathers. She sighed. "Now I have to wait till next year until I can go to school and learn all about magic. Mum says that she and Da are proud of me, but I think Mum's sad that I can use magic when she gave it up. Da is sad because all of us are magic, and he wanted Muggle kids." The young girl sighed again, then a look of determination crossed her face. "I'm going to do well at school, regardless of how Mum and Da feel." With that pronouncement, she proceeded to pack all of her Hogwarts things in her trunk, except her school books. After she had packed, she opened her window so Raven could leave when she pleased, the curled up on her bed with one of her new books.

Months passed, and soon it was September 1st. Minerva had spent the time studying her magic books, finding Transfiguration the most interesting. After saying goodbye to her family, she took a portkey to Platform 9 & 3/4. She quickly boarded the train and found an empty compartment. As she was reading her Transfiguration book for the hundredth time, the door to her compartment opened, revealing a short, somewhat chubby girl who introduced herself as Pomona Sprout. She was a few years older, a Hufflepuff 6th year, but she was nice. Pomona and Minerva spent the entire train ride, talking about their homes and Hogwarts. Pomona was interested in Herbology, and wanted to teach it someday. Minerva learned a lot about the different plants in the Wizarding world, and she filed that knowledge away for later reference. It could be useful on the end of the year exams.

When the train finally stopped, both girls exited, dressed in their school robes. Pomona waved goodbye as she went towards the thestral drawn carriages, promising to find Minerva at breakfast the next day if she wasn't in Hufflepuff. Minerva nodded, and headed toward the tall young man who was calling for the first years. As she approached, Minerva observed the man. He was tall, with long auburn hair. His beard was the same color, though not as long. He had the most unusual eyes she had ever seen. They were blue, and sparkled like stars behind his glasses, which were perched on his slightly crooked nose. She and the other first years followed the man to a small fleet of boats, which took them to the castle. Once inside, the man introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, and instructed them to wait in the entrance hall for a few moments. With that, he exited through a pair of double doors. Minerva caught a glimpse of the inside of the hall filled with students. Her anxiety, which had faded while talking to Pomona and following Albus, returned full force. What if she was in Slytherin? What if she wasn't in Hufflepuff? Would Pomona still talk to her? They had just met, but she already liked the older girl. What if she wouldn't want to be friends with someone from another house?

Albus returned, cutting off Minerva's internal rambling. He told them to follow as he opened the doors of the great hall wide and reentered, carrying a parchment containing their names. As she walked into the Great Hall, instead of the awe that filled the other 1st years, Minerva was filled with dread. They were approaching the front of the hall, and she could see the Sorting Hat on its stool. As the Hat began its song, Minerva's eyes wandered around the hall, observing the beauty and magic she had been too nervous to notice before. Her anxiety faded as her courage returned. She had vowed months ago to do well at school, no matter what. As Professor Dumbledore began to read the names and students were sorted, Minerva fixed her glasses, which had slipped down her nose. She listened as he got closer to the M's, and her courage didn't waiver. She stood proudly, head held high.

The other students, and the staff as well, wondered about the odd young 1st year. She wasn't nervous like the others, and her eyes gleamed with intelligence. Albus Dumbledore noticed the change in the girl as he carried out his duties in the Sorting. He watched as she lost the nervousness that the others felt, courage and determination chasing it away. He could see the intelligence in the girl's eyes._ If she is as smart as she looks, _he thought, _then she will be a Ravenclaw, without a doubt._

Everyone in the hall watched as Albus called out "Minerva Mcgonagall," and the young, dark haired witch they had been gossiping about approached the stool and took her place. As the hat deliberated, they whispers began again. What was taking the Hat so long? Why hadn't it shouted out what house she belonged in?

Minerva wasn't worried. The hat spoke to her, deciding whether her Ravenclaw wit overshadowed her Gryffindor bravery. The two discussed, the Hat reading her thoughts and feelings. _You are very bright my dear,_ the Hat said in her ear, _But you are also very brave. You also value bravery, so that means the only place for you is_ GRYFFINDOR.

As Minerva handed the hat back to Professor Dumbledore, he gave her a small smile, which she returned. She hurried to the Gryffindor table, enjoying the rest of the Sorting and the feast.

As she lay in her bed in the girl's dormitory that night, she finally felt like she belonged. She was no longer looked down upon for her magical outbursts nor was she envied because of her powers. She was with people who understood her, and that felt wonderful.


	4. Changes

Minerva often thought back to her anxiety at the Sorting as the years passed. She was at home in Gryffindor, though many joked that she should have been in Ravenclaw. She was definitely smart enough, having the top grades in her year, and mastering the skill of becoming an Animangus under Professor Dumbledore's teaching. While she was the best in every class, her real skill lay in Transfiguration. It was her favorite class, and also her best class. She respected Dumbledore, and he trusted her skills enough to teach her to be an Animangus.

This year, though, something was different. Minerva Apparated to the train station on the first day, her shiny Head Girl badge gleaming on her robes. It was the first day of her 7th year at Hogwarts, and while she felt the usual excitement to return, she felt a certain anxiety. Her long, dark hair normally cascaded down her back in waves, but now it was pulled up into a bun. It was mostly a matter of convenience, as it was nearly long enough to touch the ground, but it was also the result of a comment from her professor last year. She smiled as she recalled the memory, leaving her practical Potions exam, her hair pulled up so that it wasn't in her way. As she passed Professor Dumbledore, he commented that she looked pretty with her hair up.

Shaking her head, she tried to conceal her blush as she thought about Dumbledore. He had been her favorite professor since she had first met him, and she loved his class all the more because of it. As she got older, she realized that she had developed a crush on him. Now, as she sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express, she realized that her feelings were more than a mild infatuation. _You might as well admit it to yourself if nobody else,_ Minerva thought, _you love him, and he barely knows_ _you exist._

Minerva may have been exceptionally bright, but she was wrong about Albus Dumbledore. He had taught her, feeling an odd connection to the young girl since he saw her at the Sorting. As the years passed, he made up reasons to see her. He realized that he loved her, but said nothing. _She is your student,_ he reproached himself bitterly._ She is 17. She deserves to be with a man her age._

The year passed with neither acknowledging their feelings for the other. Minerva graduated at the top of her class, and was offered a job with the Ministry of Magic. While visiting her family in the summer, she met Dougal Mcgregor. After a few months he asked her to marry him. She initially said yes, but realized that her feelings for Dougal were not as deep as her feelings for Albus. She told him that she changed her mind, realizing that it was unfair to marry one man while you love another.

She left Scotland after a few days to start her new job. She worked in Magical Law Enforcement for two years, before deciding to return to Hogwarts. She had heard that there was a new Headmaster, and that the position of Transfiguration teacher was open. She applied, wondering what happened to Albus. _He's probably off doing great things, now that he defeated Grindewald. It must have hurt to have to battle his best friend._ Minerva was one of the few people who knew of Dumbledore & Grindewald's friendship, and she felt sorry that the two former friends had to meet for the first time in years on the battlefield.

She Apparated outside the gates of the school, feeling a wave of nostalgia as she saw her former school. Appollyon Pringle, the caretaker, opened the gates, greeting her warmly. She remembered the way to the Headmaster's office, so after obtaining the password, which was Lemon Drops, she set off. Giving the password to the gargoyle, she stepped on the revolving staircase. When it stopped at the door, it was already open. Entering the office, she said, "Hello, my name is Minerva Mcgonagall and I..." she trailed off as the new Headmaster entered his office. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her heart beat faster. "Professor Dumbledore," she said quietly, "You're the new Headmaster?"


	5. Feelings

Albus took in the sight of the young woman before him, hair pulled back into a bun and clad in emerald robes. _She's even lovelier than I remember._ "Yes. After Armando decided to retire, he felt that I would be an acceptable replacement. I felt I could do more good here than as Minister."

Minerva nodded absently, still absorbed in the fact that the one man she was trying to forget, that she would never be able to attract, was right in front of her, and would be her boss. _How will I be able to work with him each day? I'll end up blurting out my true feelings and making a fool of myself._

Albus noticed his former student was distracted, and wondered what she was thinking. She was looking at him, but her expression was vacant, as if she was arguing with herself. Heeding an impulse, he met her eye, and used Legilimency to enter her mind, to see what was bothering her. What he found surprised him. _How will I be able to work with him each day? I'll end up blurting out my true feelings and making a fool of myself. I love him, but he would never love me. I'm so plain, so ordinary. _He noticed that her thoughts began to change going from sadness to determination. _I'll do my job, if I get it, and will keep my dignity. Nobody noticed when I was in school here, and they won't now._

"Do you really feel that way Minerva?" Albus whispered, unable to believe what he had just heard. Minerva's eyes focused, her internal debate forgotten. _How would he know what I was thinking, _she thought, as her eyes narrowed, _unless..._ "You used Legilimency on me!" Albus took a step back as he took in the dangerous glint in her eyes and her soft, deadly voice. "I was worried..." he started to say, truthfully, but she didn't let him finish. "You used Legilimency on me, without my permission, and you expect me to believe that you care about me?" She felt tears burning behind her eyelids as she closed her eyes, trying to stay in control. Albus's next words, however, shattered her fragile control. "Yes I do, because..." he didn't get to finish. Minerva whipped out her wand, and before he could blink had turned him into a rat, before turning and running out of his office, unable to stop her tears. "I thought he actually cared for me, deep down. I was a fool."

Minerva's words and tear-stained face were too much for Albus. As the door slammed shut behind Minerva, he used wandless magic to regain his human form. He hadn't expected her to use magic, and so hadn't had time to block her spell. He wished he had, at least then she would have stayed, if only to fight, and he could tell her that he loved her, that he wanted to be with her. As he stared at the door that Minerva had fled through only minutes before, he got an idea. Smiling, he went to his desk and began to fill out the papers for the Transfiguration position._ This has to work, she has to know how I feel!_

_*******Author's Note: I'm really horrible at coming up with chapter titles, so if you have an idea for a better name, I'm all ears.*********_


	6. Letters

**A/N: I know I'm mixing up the time a little, as she doesn't talk about Elphinstone until after she had been teaching for a few years, but this is my take on Minerva's life, so this made the most sense to me. **

Minerva ran through the halls of Hogwarts, her vision blurred with tears. _I was such a fool,_ she thought bitterly. _He doesn't love me, why would he? He has his pick of the most beautiful witches around, why would he pick me? Plain, poor, ordinary me?_

By the time she reached the castle gates, her tears had stopped. She exited the castle grounds, apparating back to her flat in London. As she went to the bathroom to remove the traces of her tears, she quickly locked away her broken heart. _I'll continue with my job at the Ministry,_ she decided resignedly as she washed the tears off of her face. _Elphinstone will be pleased, _she thought sardonically._ He's been falling over me since he first saw me, but I was blinded by my love for Albus. I'm already in my twenties, and I've always wanted a family. Maybe I should give him a chance. I care for him, even if I don't love him. _She left the bathroom and went to the kitchen, sitting at the table with a quill, parchment, & ink. _What to write…_ That problem was solved as a barn owl swooped into the room, landing gracefully on the table. Untying the letter from the owl's leg, she realized that the letter was from Elphinstone. Grinning, she gave the owl a treat before settling back down to read the letter.

Dear Minerva,

How did your interview go? Did you get the post? I also wanted to know if you wanted to meet in Hogsmede for a drink tomorrow. I have something rather important that I want to ask you, and I can't wait any longer. Send your owl back with your answer.

Yours,

Elphinstone

_I wonder what he wants to talk about,_ Minerva thought as she quickly wrote back, telling him she would answer all of his questions when they met tomorrow, about noon by the Hogshead. She then called Athena, her beautiful snowy owl that replaced Raven when she died, and sent her letter to Eplphinstone. Before she could decide what to do next, a phoenix appeared in the middle of the table in a ball of fire. Righting her glasses, which had become crooked when she jumped, she examined the bird, and more importantly, the letter in its beak. _That looks like Fawkes, Albus's phoenix. _She stroked the bird's head as she took the parchment, which had her name in familiar loopy writing._ Why is Albus writing to me,_ she wondered nervously._ Maybe he is angry because I turned him into a rat, even though he deserved it for reading my mind._

To Miss Minerva Mcgonagall,

It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been hired as the Transfiguration professor, and head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft & Wizardry. As it is summer, you still have a few months to get settled in the castle before school begins. If you would be willing, it would be best if you could come to Hogwarts two days hence, so that we can discuss what needs to be done. If you accept, please send Fawkes back with a letter, as it will save your owl a flight.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

P.S. I hardly think that I need to write my full name, as well as my titles, in this letter, as it would be a waste of parchment.

Minerva shook her head as she finished the letter. _He's always been a bit odd,_ she thought fondly, _but hiring me even after I attacked him is very peculiar. Unless… No! He just needs a Gryffindor to replace him, nothing more._ Taking up her quill once more, saying that she accepted the job, and that she would be at Hogwarts at eight in two days' time. She handed the letter to the phoenix, stroking his feathery head once more before saying, "Deliver that to your master please." Fawkes trilled happily, before disappearing once more into flames. When the flames disappeared, the phoenix had gone. _Albus always was rather flashy,_ Minerva thought wryly as she put the kettle on for tea, deciding that the afternoon would be best spent in her library, curled up with a book. Tomorrow she would meet with Elphinstone, before getting her things together for when she went to Hogwarts.


	7. A Proposal

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I needed to figure out where this is going.

* * *

Minerva quickly walked down the streets of Hogsmede, still pondering what Elphinstone could possibly want to meet her about. Probably just wondering if he'll be able to convince me to return to work; I'll have to dash that dream I'm afraid.

Minerva smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of her emerald green dress. She'd always loved the color and it looked good on her. It clung to her curves, revealing that she wasn't the stick insect her robes portrayed. Her hair was up in a loose bun, with a few loose curls framing her face. Her eyes gleamed behind her glasses, and people took just as much notice of her now as they did when she was a first year. The was something about her, an air of absolute confidence, that led people to stare at the Gryffindor with Ravenclaw wit. Of course, Minerva didn't notice their attention, too absorbed in her planning.

She arrived at the Hogshead just as the clock struck noon. Looking around, she spotted Elphinstone coming up the path and she smiled warmly at him. Greetings were exchanged before Elphinstone suggested they go inside the Hogshead for a drink. Minerva acquiesced, although she did wonder why he chose the shabby pub over the popular Three Broomsticks.

They entered quickly, Elphinstone going up and ordering them both a firewhiskey while Minerva found a table and performed a cleaning charm on it. When Elphinstone returned with the drinks, she arched one eyebrow curiously.

"It's a bit early for that, isn't it Urquart?" she asked, accepting the drink nonetheless as she sat down.

"Not for what I have in mind Min," Elphinstone replied, feeling the box inside his pocket and taking a nervous sip of his drink.

"What did you have in mind?" Minerva asked, looking from his nervous face to the firewhiskey in her hand. In a way, she was grateful for the drink. She had a feeling she would need it.

"I was going to take you to Madame Puddifoot's in front of everybody, but I know how much you hate a scene Min. Nobody comes in here much, especially not this early, so you don't have to worry about anyone seeing before you decide and pressuring you one way or the other."

"What on Earth are you talking about Elphinstone?" Minerva barked, confused and a little annoyed at his shortening of her name._ I despise being called 'Min'_, she thought as she took a sip of the whiskey, relishing the burn as it helped to chase away unsavory thoughts, namely those about a certain twinkly-eyed man who she had recently turned into a rat.

With wide eyes, Minerva watched Elphinstone slide down on one knee, fishing a little black box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a simple gold ring dotted with pink stones. _Rose zircon,_ Minerva thought,_ used as the secondary birthstone for October as opal isn't able to easily be made into rings._ Elphinstone's voice broke her out of her musings.

"Minerva, I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you, telling off that uppity intern in the Department because she'd insulted you. You're brave, beautiful, intelligent, kind, compassionate…I can go on. You are important to me Minerva, and I don't want to lose you. Will you marry me?"

Minerva just sat there, stunned, looking from Elphinstone to the rings, then back._ I know I said I'd give him a chance, but marriage? Already? I know much about him, but he really knows nothing about me. And what about Albus? I still love him, even if he has no feelings for me. Is it right for me to pine away like this, never considering another just because of Albus. I love the insufferable man, but he doesn't love me. Elphinstone doesn't either, not really. He loves the idea of me. He thinks I would make a good wife for him, and maybe I would, but can I marry a man I don't love?_

* * *

While Minerva tried to untangle her conflicting thoughts, neither she nor Elphinstone noticed Aberforth slip out of the room, heading to the back to send a message to his brother. He knew that Albus loved Minerva, and he had a hunch that Minerva loved him. While he didn't much care what happened to Albus anymore, he didn't want the young woman to through herself into a loveless marriage just because it seemed like the only option. _Maybe if Albus sees how close he is to losing her, maybe he'll finally pull his head out of his arse and admit that he loves her. Merlin help me, but if my brother starts a bar fight over that girl then he going to replace everything that he breaks. _


	8. Matters of the Heart

Albus was sitting in his office, humming merrily as he went over some paperwork. His thoughts kept drifting to Minerva, and wondering if she would accept his offer of courtship. Many would call him old fashioned, but he didn't want to rush this. Minerva was special to him, yet he didn't know her beyond the master/apprentice relationship they had fostered when he trained her to pass her Mastery. If he was going to marry her, he had to be certain that she really loved him, and wasn't just affected by some schoolgirl crush.

Those musings were thrown aside as a patronus soared through the open window. The goat landed on his desk, and Albus wondered what Aberforth wanted now. He hadn't spoken to his brother in years, and wondered what would cause the other man to break his long silence. The message wasn't pleasant.

"Albus, that Scottish lass you fancy is down in the pub. Some Ministry bloke is proposing to her. She seems to think she has no other offers. If you don't want to lose her, I suggest you get your arse down here now."

Albus called for Fawkes, asking the phoenix to flash him into the back room at his brother's pub. The message saddened him, as it showed him that he may truly lose his love yet. Even as Fawkes flashed him away, he knew that just showing up wouldn't do anything. He needed to prove to Minerva that he loved her in return, and that he would show her that given the chance.

* * *

Landing in front of his brother, Albus gave a short nod. "Thank you for the warning."

Aberforth shrugged. "Didn't want the lass to throw her life away for some bloke that won't love her. Mind, I won't stop her if she transfigures you again. From what I hear, you deserved it."

Albus gave a rueful chuckle as he walked back into the main room of the pub. "I deserved that and more for invading her privacy."

He looked around, taking in the scene. Minerva and her acquaintance were the only ones in the pub. He remembered the man. Elphinstone Urquart, Hufflepuff. He strode forward, praying that Minerva would listen to him. Both looked up as he approached the table, and he spied the ring. _Nice, but it doesn't suit her. _

Minerva looked slightly shocked as he approached._ What is Albus doing here?_ "Headmaster Dumbledore," she said, trying to keep her voice level, "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."

"I wanted to speak with you sooner," he replied, noticing the suspicious glances Urquart threw his way. _Ah, suspicious of his rival._

"Is there any way you can do this later?" Elphinstone asked, looking between the two Gryffindors. He could sense that there was something he didn't know, and he didn't like it._ How dare he look at Min that way?_

"I'm afraid not; it is a rather urgent matter," Albus replied cheerfully, noticing a red flush creeping up Elphinstone's neck. _A jealous type, it seems._

"What do you want Albus?" Minerva sighed, looking at the table. Her head was spinning and she wished that she had never agreed to meet Elphinstone in the first place. Now Albus was here as well. _I'm going to need a vial of Headache Remedy when this is all over._

"I want to tell you what I tried to tell you yesterday, before you fled. I love you Minerva, and I want the chance to court you properly. Because of my invasion of your privacy, I know that you have feelings for me as well, but I want to give you time to determine if this is just a schoolgirl crush or something more."

"Why didn't you say anything before? Now that she has another offer, now you're going to string her along so she decides not to marry me?" Elphinstone asked, outraged. He knew the older wizard was telling the truth, but he couldn't seem to care. The man was trying to steal his love away, just when he finally had the courage to ask her to marry him.

"I was afraid that she didn't love me in return," Albus replied, getting angry at the other wizard's questions._ How dare he doubt my love for Minerva?_

Minerva shook her head. This was too much. "Stop, both of you," she snapped, cutting off whatever Elphinstone was going to say. "This is too much at once, and I need time to think. Albus, you say you love me, yet I have no proof. Elphinstone, you want to marry me, yet you know nothing about me. I need time to consider my feelings and what you have said. I can't make this decision now."

Standing up, she left the bar, and only Aberforth saw the tears running down her face. It was too much to decide, especially since she never would have believed that either of them would do something like this. Aberforth stopped both men from following her.

"She needs time," he said, glaring at both of them, "And hassling her will only make her run from both of you. If you love her, let her make her own choices."

Albus looked at his younger brother, slightly shocked. "That's good advice Aberforth. Why is it that you never married?"

"Never could find a woman that would tolerate my goats," his brother replied, going back behind the bar.

* * *

Elphinstone stormed out, knowing that Minerva had already apparated away. She would want to go home and think, and it annoyed him that he wasn't sure of the answer. Everyone said that there was something between Albus Dumbledore and his most apt pupil, but no one had been able to say if there was truth to the rumors. Now, he was beginning to think there was.

* * *

Albus walked through the village and up the path to Hogwarts. The fresh air was soothing, and he felt better now that he had actually made his bid for Minerva's hand. _Whether she loves me or not, I hope she does what will make her happiest. I can't say that I will be happy for Urquart, but if he makes her happy then I won't say a word against him._

* * *

Minerva thought about her choices as she paced in her kitchen. She had two pieces of parchment, as well as a quill and ink. Now she just needed to bring herself to choose. Either way, someone would be upset. Maybe it would be best to say no to both of them. Both could do better, Albus especially. Sighing, she sat down and began to write. _No matter what I decide, there will be at least one broken heart._


	9. Minerva's Choice

Elphinstone would receive the answer to hid proposal the next day. Minerva said she was sorry, but she couldn't marry someone she didn't love. It was the same thing she had told Dougal, but it wasn't any easier to say the second time.

* * *

Albus was another matter entirely. Minerva moved away from the table, beginning to pace once more. _He knows that I love him, which would explain why he spoke now. He could do much better though, especially now that he's being hailed as the next Merlin. But does he love me? He says he does, but that means little. He knows me better than Elphinstone does, but he still doesn't know anything about me. At least his offer of courtship is more sensible than an outright proposal, even though it is more old fashioned. We would be able to learn about each other, and see if it really is love._ Sitting down, Minerva sighed. She had another letter to write before Athena came back from delivering Elphinstone's.

* * *

Albus received a letter from Minerva late in the afternoon, the day after the proposal in Aberforth's bar. He took the letter from the pretty white owl, attempting to feed her a lemon drop. They were a marvelous muggle candy he had found when he was traveling. The owl didn't appear to appreciate the sweet however, and gave him a reproving look very similar to her mistress. Albus chuckled as he opened the letter. _Like mistress, like familiar._

Dear Albus,

I cannot pretend that I am not shocked by your offer of courtship. I never believed that you noticed me beyond your professorial capacities, especially with other witches to be found who are better for you. I am uncertain if it would be wise for us to date, as you are my employer. There are no rules against it at Hogwarts, but I want to ensure that you have thought this mad scheme out. I know you Albus, you always like to charge in guns ablaze without thinking of the consequences. Think about if you want this, and if you will still want me years from now. I know my heart; I have known since I was seventeen. If you are sure about this, then I accept your offer of courtship.

Yours,

Minerva McGonagall

Albus smiled. Minerva was agreeing to let him court her, to let him prove how much she meant to him. He re-read the letter, frowning as he read the part about "other witches" who would be better for him. _She still doesn't see herself clearly. She doesn't notice the way others look at her as she passes by, captivated by her beauty and the self-confidence she seems to radiate. She is radiant, and she is so unaware of this. I have been watching her since she was sixteen, and she never noticed?_

* * *

A/N: This chapter is very short, I know, but I've had this sitting around for a while. The beginning of their courtship will be in the next chapter, as I'm unsure how long I should string it out. Should they realize their feelings after only a few dates, or should it take longer?


	10. Oh My

A/N: Sorry for the long delay between updates. I haven't had much time to write, and when I did have time my muse tended toward the Sherlock or Hobbit fandoms, so all of my Harry Potter fics were put unofficially and regretfully on hold. I'm working on updating them all now, I finished 'What Now' and am working on a new chapter for 'Severus Snape and Catherine Beleza', for anyone who reads my other Harry Potter fics. Sorry for the babbling, onto the fic.

* * *

Albus paced in his quarters at Hogwarts, trying to think of something he could do to Minerva to prove how beautiful he finds her, inside and out. He also needed to determine what would be the perfect first present, to be presented before they go on their first date. Everything would need to be perfect if he wanted to stand a chance of winning over Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

Minerva, for her part, went about the rest of her day calmly. She was nervous, of course, as she had no idea what would happen next, but she was also determined to carry through with it. She loved Albus, had loved him since she was seventeen, and she knew that he cared for her. He knew her better than any other, although he still didn't know much, and his offer of courtship was both unexpected and welcomed, although she did worry what would happen if things went badly. He was her employer now, after all.

* * *

In a small flat in Diagon Alley, a blonde haired, blue eyed man smiled as he hurriedly wrote, quill scratching quickly across the page. He couldn't believe his luck, popping into the Hog's Head early for a bite and coming across a love triangle involving the most famous wizard of the age, Albus Dumbledore. This was his big break, and he was not going to let it pass him by.

* * *

Minerva had just finished unpacking her clothes in her quarters at Hogwarts when she was startled by a knock on the door. It was still rather early, she doubted it was even eight o'clock yet, but she was determined to do all of her moving in one day.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Albus on the other side, his blue eyes twinkling.

"May I come in?" he asked, and Minerva stepped aside mutely, unsure whether Albus was here in his capacity as Headmaster or her suitor. "I wished to give you a courting gift Minerva, as proof of my good intentions. Although I've found that our actions speak more plainly than pretty baubles."

Minerva smiled at that, causing Albus to beam. He could tell the pretty witch was nervous, and he desperately wanted to set her at ease. Reaching into one of his robe pockets, he withdrew the book he had tucked in there before he left his quarters.

Before Minerva could take it, a tapping at the window had her hurrying to said window, letting the owl in and paying for the newspaper it carried. She unrolled it, clearly intending to glance at it now and read it more in depth later, but something she saw caused her to pause.

Albus watched as her face paled and her eyes widened with shock (and possibly horror).

"Minerva?" he asked, unsure what had upset her. In reply, she turned the paper so he could see, the front page devoted to three pictures; one of him, one of Minerva, and one of Elphinstone Urquart.

**Scandal At Hogwarts**, the headline went. **Defeater of Grindewald Has A Rival For His For His Former Student's Attentions**

"Oh my," he said, glancing from the horrified look on Minerva's face to the paper in her hands. This was going to complicate things.


End file.
